


A Bigger Plan

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

One of the most sophisticated criminals the BAU had ever dealt with - Finley Ellis - had somehow found a way to break into the Federal Bureau of Prisons, the National Capital Bank of Washington and The Smithsonian simultaneously. However, he had no intention of trying to break out; he stayed there, getting arrested and taken in for questioning by the BAU, specifically Spencer Reid.

When Spencer, Hotch and JJ saw him, he was sitting in the jewelry exhibit with a nearly-100-carat sapphire necklace hanging around his neck. He wanted someone’s attention, but they didn’t know who. After Spencer cuffed him, Ellis turned toward him, craning his neck and smiling in a way that made Spencer very uneasy. He normally didn’t get flustered, but there was something about this man that made Spencer queasy. 

Given the elegant and complex nature of the crime in question, Ellis was transferred back to the BAU for questioning in an armored car, with Spencer, Hotch and JJ following closely behind in their own patrol car.

Once inside, Ellis was escorted to a secure interrogation room with two armed guards standing outside the door. Hotch was the first to go inside to interrogate him.

“Hello, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner,” he cooed as Hotch walked in the door. There was a smugness painting his features that even tipped Hotch off his feet. Over the years, Hotch had come across some of the most depraved, sadistic serial killers ever, but there was something different about this man - something Hotch couldn’t place, and he didn’t like not being able to place things. 

“How did you possibly manage to break into three different, highly-secure institutions with a code?” he asked rather forwardly. He normally wasn’t so straight-forward in his questioning. As a unit, they would study an unsub, try and decipher his behavior and then go about questioning them in a way that they would respond to. But he was different, so Hotch figured questioning him differently was the best way to go about getting the answers they needed.

“Oh Agent Hotchner,” he singsonged, “I will talk. But not to you. Don’t get me wrong. You are ruggedly handsome, in a scary way, but I want to talk to the beautiful boy who put me in cuffs. His name is Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“No,” Hotch replied, feeling that giving into this man’s demands was the wrong way to go. “You talk to me.”

His countenance changed immediately from lighthearted to stoic - his self-satisfied smile disappearing into a thin line. No matter what Hotch said to him, he didn’t even flinch. After another 10 minutes of questioning Ellis with no reciprocation whatsoever, Hotch left the room. 

JJ and Morgan had been standing outside the door while Spencer, Emily and Rossi worked on the profile in the conference room. “What are we gonna do?” JJ asked. “Should Spencer go in there?”

“I don’t know if we have a choice,” Hotch said. “Let’s go get Reid.”

All three of them walked toward the conference room with trepidation. “Reid,” Hotch called, causing the young agent’s head to pop up from his papers. “Ellis is refusing to talk to anyone but you.”

“Me?” Spencer asked. “Why?”

“It seems he’s taken a liking to you,” Morgan replied, hating the fact that this man was fixated on his kid brother. “His words were ‘I want to talk to the beautiful boy who put me in cuffs.’”

Flustered, Spencer shook it off and walked back toward the interrogation room with Hotch, Morgan and JJ. “I guess I’ll use his supposed attraction to me as an advantage.” 

As soon as Spencer walked into the room, Ellis immediately perked up, his smile returning to his face like the Cheshire cat’s smile emerges from the darkness. “Hello, Dr. Reid. Look at that pretty face. Soft in all the right places. Jagged in others. Like that jawline.”

Spencer’s stomach turned, but this man obviously had an attraction to him, so he was going to use it to his advantage. “Call me Spencer,” he said, “So you claim to have gotten into all three institutions by yourself with the use of a code? Is that correct?”

Ellis flashed a bright smile and nodded. Spencer continued. “That’s impossible. My specialty isn’t in technology, but I am positive that there is no code on earth that could do that. You’re lying.”

“Pretty and smart,” he hummed, leaning toward him as much as the cuffs on his hands would allow. “Then how did I do it, you beautiful genius?”

“A man like yourself,” Spencer started, leaning in to give him the feeling of intimacy, “Charming, good-looking, intelligent…you manipulated a few people in each institution to do your bidding and then stayed in The Smithsonian so that you could be brought in here for a greater purpose. Now who could possibly bring a man like you in here? I assume someone like you wouldn’t waste your time on someone low-level like myself, which means that you’re after someone in a position of power.”

Ellis pouted. “Oh Spencer, don’t talk about yourself like that. Someone would go to the ends of the earth for a face like that, but you are a smart boy. I’m not here for you.”

Spencer sat back, scanning Ellis’ eyes for any sign of who it might be, but he couldn’t see anything - until he opened his mouth again. “So where do I go now, Spencer? The District of Columbia Department of Corrections? The Federal Bureau of Prisons? The DC Central Detention Facility?”

With his answer in mind, Spencer gave Ellis a flirty smile. He needed him to think he had Spencer wrapped around his finger. “I guess you’ll find out soon.”

“I hope to see you again, Spencer,” he crooned as Spencer left the room. “Until we meet again, beautiful.”

Once he got back on the opposite side of the glass, he confided in his colleagues. “When he asked where he was going, he purposely brought up the DCDC first. You’d think he would go with the Federal Bureau of Prisons because it was the one he broke into, but he didn’t. So why? Because he has that facility in particular or the surrounding area in mind? Hotch…doesn’t Chief Strauss live near the DCDC?” Hotch shook his head.

“He’s after her.”


End file.
